


#37 Break

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [37]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash had no idea at the time just who Sammy would turn out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#37 Break

The two young boys pressed their clothed bodies together, moaning as they ran their hands over each other and kissed passionately. They had only known each other for a few hours, but already they had developed a firm bond. The brown haired youth lay on top of his dark haired companion, blue and brown eyes meeting as they gazed at each other with smiles on their faces. It was so early in the morning that they could have fun without worrying about being caught by the two other people sleeping nearby. Pikachu and Celebi were fast asleep as well.

"It's a shame we're from different times," spoke the brunet. "If I do get to go back, I'm really going to miss you, Ash."

"I'll miss you as well," Ash said. "Maybe you're still around in this time, Sammy. I could always try to meet up with you." He forced a laugh, not really wanting to think about being separated from his new friend.

"I would be much older though," Sammy told him. "It wouldn't really be the same, would it? But I'll remember you for sure." He knew he couldn't forget having had an experience like this.

"So, what's your full name?" Ash had just realised he didn't even know. But he needed something to go on, other than a nickname, if he ever did want to go to the trouble of trying to find the older Sammy.

"Samuel Oak."

"Huh?" Ash's eyes widened in surprise. Oak? He shook his head and sat up. It was probably just a coincidence. As far as he knew, there were lots of people out there with the last name Oak.

"What's the matter?" Sammy looked at him in concern.

"No, it's nothing." Ash shook his head and smiled. A few minutes later, Pikachu and Celebi were both awake and they spent the rest of the early morning playing with the Pokémon and holding each other up in the branches of the tree. Only a few hours later, they had to say farewell as Sammy was transported back to forty years in the past, to his own time.

Now that the adventure was over, Ash, Misty and Brock left the forest. Ash was in considerably low spirits after having separated from his new friend, something Brock and Misty could both tell. It would soon be time to get on the ship, but first, Ash wished to make a phone call on one of the local phones. In less than a minute, he was through to Professor Oak, at his laboratory in Pallet Town.

"Hello, Ash," Professor Oak greeted him. "Did you have a nice time on your tour of the forest? You don't look very happy."

"Ash just had to say goodbye to his new friend," Misty chipped in. "He's obviously sad about it."

"Yeah, we met a Pokémon Trainer who had travelled in time," Brock added. "Fancy that, huh? Of course, he had to go back to his own time."

"I don't know if I'm ever going to see him again," Ash said with a heavy sigh. He thought about the short conversation he had with Sammy while they were having a nice time on the forest floor. "Hey, do you know of a Samuel Oak?"

"Of course. That's me." Professor Oak suddenly froze, his eyes going wide. He hadn't meant to let that out so easily. His face drained of all colour and he started praying that Ash would be dumb enough to think it was a simple coincidence.

"Huh?" Ash's mouth dropped open.

Sammy was from the past. That meant Sammy would certainly be an adult in this time. What age, he wasn't sure, but he could easily be middle aged. Professor Oak was a middle aged person. His name was Samuel Oak. Sammy's full name was Samuel Oak.

And finally, Ash realised what it meant.

Sammy was Professor Oak.

And then his brain completely shattered. The sound of his brain breaking into millions of tiny pieces could almost be heard in the dead silence. The silence was broken by Ash dropping the phone and sinking to his knees, letting out a horrified scream as he reached up to clutch his head.

He had rolled on the ground with him. Kissed him. Hugged him in a tree. He had done those things with Professor Oak. It was all just too much to take in.

"What's the matter with you, Ash?" Brock asked incredulously. He couldn't see any reason for Ash to be behaving in this way.

"Heh heh." Professor Oak chuckled nervously, a giant bead of sweat dripping down his head. "I imagine the reason Ash is feeling so freaked out right now is because the two of us had a little thing together, if you know what I mean."

Misty and Brock stared at the video screen, looking positively aghast. Then they exploded.

"I can't believe you!" Misty shrieked. "How could you?"

"I never thought you could be a pedophile!" Brock exclaimed, sounding disgusted. "What's wrong with you?"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong!" Professor Oak shouted, waving his hands frantically. "It was a long, long time ago... no, I mean, I was from a long, long time ago, and I was young and foolish, and I didn't think I was going to become a Pokémon Professor, watch Ash grow up in the same town as me and give him his first Pokémon! I swear!"

"Huh?" Misty blinked. "Wait, are you saying..."

"You were Sammy?" Brock pointed at the video screen. Professor Oak just nodded. "You had a thing together back there in the forest?" Professor Oak nodded again. Ash let out a loud whimper, still clutching his pained head.

"Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!" Misty did the only thing she could think of in such a ludicrous situation like this. She produced her mallet out of nowhere and swung it, smashing it right into the video screen and Professor Oak's face. The sound of an explosion and breaking glass followed, then the phone went dead

"Way to break the phone, Misty." Brock looked at her in exasperation.

"I'll break you next!" Misty growled threateningly, clenching a fist. Togepi sensed danger and quickly started sucking at her energy, reducing her to a shrivelled husk. "Uh, never mind."

Ash was now curled up in the fetal position, still crying. It would take a long time for the brain damage to repair itself.


End file.
